This invention relates generally to passenger head supports and, more particularly, to a head and next rest having a cushion contoured to support a passenger""s neck and head and that may be universally secured to vehicle seat backrests or headrests of various configurations.
Seats of a vehicle such as an automobile, bus, or airplane, typically provide insufficient support to a passenger""s neck and head. Various devices have been proposed in the art for supporting a passenger""s head for the purpose of sleeping while riding in the vehicle. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, existing devices do not provide a head and neck rest for supporting the head and neck of an alert passenger, such as a driver. More significantly, existing devices cannot be conveniently attached to the myriad of vehicle seat configurations, including backrests and headrests.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a head and neck rest that may be selectively secured to the backrest of a vehicle seat or to a headrest of the vehicle seat. Further, it is desirable to have a head and neck rest having straps that may conveniently be configured to extend vertically or horizontally about a seat headrest, or at any other angle necessary to provide secure attachment. In addition, it is desirable to have a head and neck rest which supports the neck of a vehicle passenger.
A head and neck rest according to the present invention includes a cushion constructed of a resilient material and having flat top, bottom, and back sides with upstanding side walls extending between the top and bottom sides. A front side includes a pair of convex portions that are spaced apart and contoured to receive and support a neck of a vehicle passenger therebetween. A beveled edge between top and front sides of the cushion is contoured to support a passenger""s head.
A swivel plate is pivotally mounted to the back side of the cushion for rotation thereabout. A pair of straps are attached to opposed edges of the swivel plate and are releasably securable together with a buckle. As the swivel plate is rotated about the fastener, the straps extend in opposed directions at user-selected angles relative to an axis defined by the fastener. In other words, the straps may be extended horizontally, vertically, or at a selected angle therebetween for securing the cushion to a vehicle seat backrest or headrest. Therefore, the head and neck rest may be positioned upon a seat having virtually any configuration or construction and is specifically contoured to support the neck and head of a passenger, whether alert or asleep. Having a head and neck rest that is conveniently securable to the head rests of vehicle seats is needed since conventional headrests typically require a passenger to significantly tilt his head backward in an uncomfortable position, especially if the seatback is already tilted backward.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a head and neck rest having a contoured cushion for supporting the neck and head of a vehicle passenger.
Another object of this invention is to provide a head and neck rest, as aforesaid, which is securable to backrests and headrests of vehicle seats of various configurations.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a head and neck rest, as aforesaid, which aids in the relaxation of a passenger on long trips.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a head and neck rest, as aforesaid, in which securing straps are coupled to a swivel plate on the back of the cushion so as to be configured as desired for extending vertically or horizontally about a vehicle headrest.